Behind their eyes
by Divinity-fan
Summary: Despite doubts, she felt happy because she had everything she wished for, and even got more than what she already possessed; but that little addition will make her entire world crumble and torment her.


Hello guys. Well I've got nothing much to say beside that's a new story (obviously and I feel stupid to emphasize that) and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll update it every week. Also, it has only six chapters and it has a GREAT secret you'll be to find out at the very end. It is shocking and upsetting and… let it be for now ;)

Chapter one: broken strings

"This color does suit you good Hinata" her blond friend muttered

Hinata looked at her knee-length red dress then at her reflection in the mirror. The soft and light fabric of the piece of cloth felt good against her skin and had a nice visual effect as it moved at each of her movements. This length disturbed her so she added transparent dark pantyhose. The overall look made her smile, something she wasn't acquaintance with up until few time ago. It was a wonderful feeling.

Sakura fixed her short black dress and put on her red heels. Unlike Hinata she was more confident and hadn't waited so long or a boy to actually valid her. She learnt to know her and love herself even though she wasn't as confident as Ino, their blond and sexy cheerleader of a friend. That girl had it all for Sakura and Hinata, though the latter went beyond to envy her friends even if lately she didn't have time to think about that.

"Put that jacket on Hinata and… Sakura put that green eye shadow" Ino sighed desperately as if she was calling out for pity

"Isn't it going to kill my iris' color as they say?" Sakura asked while seeking for another color

They were actually in Ino's room and it had been a while. She had really insisted as the two other girls planned to get ready at Sakura's as usual and having her asking for it had been one of a surprise. While Hinata was a yes-man, Sakura was more cautious and had been the one who had to be convinced to attend. No wonder she was wondering while wandering through Ino's big make-up kit.

Ino came up to apply the make up for Sakura, the dark eyeliner she advised her to apply to resolve the problem, then the green eye shadow and finally the lips' gloss. She curled her light pink hair while talking here and there, laughing and teasing.

Hinata looked at them as she put her dark short boots with flat sole. As the pop music flooded through the room along a good female vocalist, she felt she was looking at a scene from a movie with two trendy friends having idly chitchat and it was at that kind of moment she felt so out of place. Not that people let her rest about that. She got some pretty flame at school about her being close friends with Sakura and not only for the beauty and coolness of that one. But lately she had a good reason to rejoice and so it was with more ease she push aside those dark thoughts menacing at the brink of her mind.

"Arg! I can't take it!"

"What miss drama" Sakura mocked

"It's your boyfriend's cousin"

"You're talking about Sai?"

"Yes! I mean, yes we are together but he is just giving too much attention to that Shion. What if they are childhood friends? She is always around him and even when I'm not there and he doesn't seem to mind! WTF?"

"Please. Isn't he your boyfriend? Why the agitation? Besides, it is normal for him to have a female best friend if he wants to. You're just on psychotic paranoiac girlfriend mode" Sakura moaned

"Yeah you're talking because Sasuke doesn't have any friend beside Naruto who is certainly not a girl last time I saw him"

"Hinata is his friend and I do still trust him"

"You're so much in your world you don't see the external world. He doesn't fucking care about Hinata. Why would he, since he always act so… 'I don't care about others since I'm better'?"

"What's your problem?" Sakura menacingly whispered

"Nothing, I was just saying the truth. Can't see how you two spend time together, but I don't care. Hello I'm talking about Sai!"

"You see? That's your problem and that's why it's been a while since we came to your house"

"What are you talking about?"

"Always boys, boys, and boys in your mouth; when is the last time we spent a qualify amount of time together and as friends? All you do is hunting boys like… some shallow bitch just like those cheerleaders you are now friends with"

"Just because you're oh so intelligent and date the most popular guy of the school doesn't keep your shit to stink as ours. You make me think that Karin was right about you getting your ego bigger"

"Oh because now you are listening to her?"

"No I don't but some of her words seem to be real"

"Don't be so hypocrite. When is the last time you called me to spent time with me? You are always stuck with the team or your boyfriend of the time being"

"And you think you are different about Sasuke? You are always glue to him like some dog to its master. You don't even bear Naruto's presence yet you're taking up with Naruto and his girlfriend to have Sasuke approval! When did you ask my presence and I wasn't there for you?"

"Ino-Chan! Don't be so mean! You don't know what you're talking about"

"Please Hinata don't play that dumb. You think any of those three really care about you? You are just trapped in a sick love triangle of the hot stuff of Konoha high. I have nothing against you but you're just their wallflower. Get some independence before you are thrown aside like shit as his previous girlfriends. It's just the tree of them"

"Ino-Chan"

"I didn't know you were this jealous about me Ino, my best friend since forever. I'm tired of this shit I'm out of here. Come Hinata"

"Yes Sakura-Chan"

"See what I was talking about! I don't mind! Get lost!"

"Our friendship just ended tonight"

Once the pinkette and dark haired girls made it out of the cheerleader's home, Sakura called Sasuke and in no time, Naruto pulled up the alley. As usual Naruto drove with Sasuke in the passenger seat but the latter would always be the one to bring them back home.

Hinata couldn't help but blush at seeing her boyfriend Naruto, mesmerized by his beauty like many other girls at school. He had his blond hair unruly as usual, spiking here and there. He was wearing a V-necked green sweater along khaki short, whose front and back pockets were linked by a silver chain, and had a white Suppra.

Sasuke, gorgeous as ever wore a black buttoned shirt that had its top three buttons left opened and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had dark jeans and black sneakers – he was in dark attire as usual.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with worries

"I'm fine" she hissed

"Ha, ha, ha! What a contrast with your mood" Naruto laughed heartedly, followed by her

"Probably because you're pestering her" Sasuke said his tone deep and calm like one of an adult

"I was just asking. You are so possessive about her."

Hinata couldn't help but let Ino's words sank into her and freeze her body. They were standing before her eyes like some stars took out of a teenager magazine, and her added in the décor would only tainted the overall image. She looked up at Ino's window to see her angry face. Ino shut down her curtain with force. She turned her look to the happy friends chatting and teasing each other. She wanted to run away but something glued her on the spot like fear would do to a victim caught by the headlights of a car about to hit them.

She felt a sound reach her ears and gaining some countenance, she found that they looked expectantly at her. Naruto probably said something to her. Smiling up and pushing aside her fear, she remembered that that god of a guy was her boyfriend. He was hers and no one else. Feeling bad about thinking it, she felt that maybe Sakura was right about Ino. She walked up at him and took his hand.

Hinata sat beside Naruto in the front of the car, while Sakura sat with Sasuke at the back seat. As if Sakura forgot her brutal friendship end that left a stirring sensation in that other dark haired girl's chest, she chatted idly with her boyfriend and his best friend.


End file.
